Mika's Special Drawer
by Twisted Fate MK 2
Summary: Just honest, fun, innocent smut straight from Mika's mind and my finger tips. Drabbles only, mostly short instance fics. Hope you all enjoy
1. Sparring with Nora

Ren had needs. Dealing with Nora constantly, her infuriating need for pancakes, affection that didn't go far enough, and loud noises and stories was...Stressful to no end. Especially with how she insisted on bouncing around in those damn skirts of hers.

He loved her, he truly did deep down to his heart... But a guy's gotta have a few minutes alone to sit down, relax, and enjoy himself. Especially when the woman he wants more than anything insists on bouncing around, letting everyone in the world see her milky thighs and bright pink underwear. If he was the suspicious sort, he'd almost think she did it _on purpose_ a lot of the time.

And now they were sitting in class, the girl's leg pressed against his, barely an inch from his fingers where they rested on his own thighs. For once, she was quiet, focused on the fights that were happening- but he could only feel her thighs against his slacks. So irresistibly soft, and even more so in how close they were… Swearing, he decided his need outweighed the class.

He triggered his Semblance, waiting a few moments for it to take effect fully as he gently ran his hand against Nora's thighs, all of it seeming quite normal to the girl and the people around them. Which matched his Semblance name. But as he felt her thighs against his fingertips, he felt his own needs growing.

He went a bit deeper, rubbing his thumb against her panties as Nora shifted and groaned light;y, looking down at him. "Ren, do you need something?"

"Nothing quite yet, just sit for me right now, and loosen up your skirt a bit. Okay?"

She nodded, going back to the fights as she unzipped her skirt, letting her partner pull it down her hips and lifting so he could slide it further past the curve of her generous behind and drop on the floor around her feet. He urged her legs open with a hand, pulling at her soft thigh gently, and she spread until her stopped her and leaned back slightly, so he could access whatever he wanted. Just like he'd told her so many times before.

They were more than practiced at this by now, Ren was… Quick to escalate and exercise his needs out on her, and she was always willing whether he used his Semblance or not. She knew what to do, how to do it, and that she should always be on the pill, at least until they were ready for something more than being just partners that banged sometimes. All just in case Ren was 'in the mood'.

Which was also the reason for Nora only wore a thin, lacy pair of panties, instead of shorts or something more protective under her skirt.

"Pyr, can you scooch over? Ren wants to take care of something." Nora whispered, the Mistralian taking a single look at what was happening under the table and nodding, sliding a bit to the side slightly in the bench and pushing Jaune over a bit to make room. "Thanks, Pyr! You're the best. Right, Renny?"

"Quite." Ren said quietly and distractedly, as Ren raised a hand, cupping her most intimate of places and gently rubbing it, hearing Nora's breath hitch as she gave a soft and contented sigh, eyes closing slightly as his fingers went to work. Finding her sweet spots was easy, he'd been doing it for years, and inside a minute she was panting and gripping the table in front of them hard enough for the wood to groan.

Below them, the currently fighting team finished, and goodwitch looked into the crowd, her eyes passing over the two as she picked out another team.

Trading out his left hand for his right while he played with her, he pulled her against his shoulder and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, resting his hand on her throat and forcing her chin up so he could nip at her throat, making the woman groan loudly as he found her collar and bit down gently, "Reeeeen… Don't be mean..."

He smirked in reply, tugging her panties to the side as he dug his fingers into her, ever-so-gently moving them inside her, the woman moaning every time he touched one of her sweetest spots while he held her throat and kissed up it, biting the tender flesh while his thumb rolled her clit gently on occasion to draw out another groan or a moan. Kissing his way up her throat and to her ear, he bit on her ear lobe gently, "Suck me off, Nora, and I'll think about letting you cum."

"Okay, Ren, whatever you want." She said, turning on the bench and bending down to work at his pants with her fingers while Ren reached down her back to grab at her ass greedily. After a bit, Nora had fished out his dick through his zipper, gently licking the head a few times experimentally before she opened her mouth to suck his dick.

Groaning, he pulled her hair out from in front of her face and held it there, using the grip he had to encourage her to take more and more of the shaft into her mouth. With his other hand, he gently squeezed her ass, kneading the soft flesh before sliding his hand further down to reach past her ass and prod at her entrance, the woman moaning around him pleasantly at the contact and taking more of him as encouragement.

Pulling her by her ass, he hauled her further into his lap so he could get easier access between her legs, and she moaned loudly even around his shaft as several fingers entered her, toying with her and driving her closer to the edge.

She gently hummed in reply, sending vibrations through his dick as she pushed herself deeper into him in gratitude, speeding up a bit as he grunted in pleasure. He sped up his fingers a bit in reply, sending a shudder through Nora's body as she came, his fingers getting drenched as the sounds of his fingers entering her sound out amongst the sounds of combat and slamming a fist into the table with her climax hard enough to splinter the wood.

"Cumming." He warned quietly, as Nora continued do deepthroat him, holding her throat down as the first few bursts came from his dick, quickly filling her mouth until she pulled away unable to breath, his member leaving her mouth with a wet 'pop' as his seed splattered across her face, the woman panting lightly and standing up in front of him.

"Now that you two are finished…" Miss Goodwitch said, tutting gently as Nora swallowed his load and smiled satisfiedly at her. "Miss Valkyrie, you are up. Assuming you don't need a moment to catch your breath?"

"No, Miss Goodwitch." She said, stretching as she rose and heading for the changing room, "I'll get ready to smash some heads, now I'm in the mood for _smashing_ ~!"

"And do wipe yourself off, will you?" She chided lightly, shaking her head in a good natured way.

She scooted out of the way, her fluids still on her thighs, her pussy still on full display, and a few streaks of cum on her face as she walked down the stairs, Ren's eyes firmly on the girl's rump as she swayed her hips a bit more than usual for his benefit, almost to say 'follow me and have more fun~'

God he loved Nora.


	2. Blaked Against a Wall

Ray Steele was a simple guy, with simple dreams : He wanted to fuck girls.

A lot of them.

As often as possible.

And as many different girls as possible.

That, at the end of the day, was the only reason why he even started trying to be a Hunter in the first place. Sure, he wasn't the strongest guy ever, he got his ass kicked the last time he tried to fight "Fairly". He learned that lesson quickly. Fair only mattered in whether a woman was fair looking or not. Beyond that it was useless.

But while he wasn't strong, he was damn smart. And with his Semblance, he more than made up the difference.

And now he was here, surrounded on all sides by hot girls and, of effectively no relative importance, guys. So many hot girls, so little time… And every one of them craving the thing hanging between his legs. It was… almost boring to him, at least right now. He wanted something _fresh_. A challenge. He'd already tapped three girls today, and if that was what he had to expect when he came here… The girls so far were _disappointingly_ samey to say the damn least.

So he'd gone for a walk, leaving his little entourage behind.

He heard some shouting, turning his head to see a bunch of girls chatting idly against a wall away from the windows, before one of them blew out her candlestick. But before she did that, he had spotted his next target. Funnily enough, it was the one he'd already seen with a rod in her hand _and_ blowing.

He walked up as she started putting away her things, and she sighed when he spoke, "Hey babe, how you doing?"

"Just fine, thank you, I was having a wonderful time reading my book." She said and rolled her eyes lightly.

"Oh? Sounds fun, I guess," He chuckled leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "You like reading things then?"

"Only interesting thing." She remarked dryly, standing and turning to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you try reading me?" He asked suggestively, leaning towards her slightly.

"I don't think I need to." She said with a sigh, shaking her head, "Why don't you just… Tell me what you want?"

"How about the two of us get out of here?" He said sauvely as he could with a flex of his Aura and his muscles, as she blinked, her eyes the typical pinkish-ringed of other girls he'd used his semblance on as it kicked in and so slightly suggested that _whatever_ he wanted would be the best thing ever.

"S-sure, yeah." She said with a slight sway, smiling at him affectionately. "W-Whatever you want,... Where do you want to go?"

"I saw a nice spot outside." He suggested, jerking his thumb that direction and putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, her shirt letting him get a decent view of her chest , and he smiled. "A few trees with enough shade against a wall. Should have plenty of room and cover for us to… Hang out. Sounds good, right?"

Slipping out unnoticed proved slightly harder than anticipated, but not impossible, and soon he was leading her past the gate towards the copse of trees he'd seen on the other side of a wall. Well hidden from the Academy's grounds and with plenty of soft grass and space for whatever he wanted he to do to be comfortable for her on her knees or back, didn't matter.

Not that _her_ comfort much mattered.

As soon as they rounded the corner, he shoved her against the wall and wrapped his fingers around her throat, pressing a greedy kiss against her lips and flaring his Semblance in case she didn't like the roughness. She moaned loudly into the kid when the Semblance flared into her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and letting him ravage her mouth. His hands explored her hair, intent on grabbing a hand hold to manipulate her, and finding something unexpected as he reached her bow.

"Are those ears?" he asked the flushed, panting girl and he rubbed them, the girl mewling lightly and pressing into it with a slight nod. Smiling, he ordered, "Get that bow off then."

"B-But I…"

"Now." He ordered, flaring his Semblance again as her eyes rolled back slightly and he ran his thumb across the side of her throat and he squeezed gently. "Take that bow off _now_ , Kitten."

"O-Okay…" She said weakly, reaching up and undoing the bow. She made to drop it and he grabbed it with the hand that had been in her hair, tucking it into a pocket for later use. She pressed her chest against him needily, "N-Now please…"

"Shhhh, Kitten. Do you understand me? You're my kitten. My pet. You want my milk, don't you, Kitten?" He flared his Semblance again to quell any last dregs of resistance and the girl moaned loudly and quivered in his hands, reaching up to touch the one around her throat. "Leave it, kitten. Undo your yukata. Slowly."

She nodded and he pulled back only an inch, watching her reach behind herself to undo her obi, pulling the long cloth around her chest. He took that from her as well, tossing it over his shoulder, while she parted the yukata more fully for him. Grabbing the edges he pulled them all the way apart and offer her shoulder, the cloth hanging behind her only because the wall caught it.

She shivered when the cool night air brushed against her pale skin, her taut stomach trembling as he slid his free hand - the one not holding her by the throat - down to run across the smooth flesh of her stomach, watching her heavy breasts heave as she breathed and her nipples stiffened both from her excitement and the cold air stimulating the small pink nubs.

Slowly, painfully so for her, he traced his hand up and around her right breast bright eyes eagerly following the trail his fingers left, like a scorched trail around her breasts. Slowly continuing to circle the soft mound, he smiled and looked at her, "You seem excited. Like a little Kitten in heat. Can't you feel it?"

She shivered, the man's Semblance exciting her against her will, and blinked, trying to fight back. "N-No, I… I just…"

Squeezing her throat hard enough to choke the air in her throat, he smiled and manipulated her head to the side. Leaning in, he bit at her ear lobe, forcing a ragged moan out as he released her throat enough to let her make sounds, and he whispered into her ears, "Now, now, Kitten. None of that. You're _mine_ right now." He said, flaring his Semblance. "Right?"

"Y-Yes…" She moaned weakly, eyes lidded.

"And what are you?" He asked, resuming his circling of her breast and flaring his Semblance again.

"A-a kitten…" She moaned, rubbing her thighs together weakly in a desperate _need_ for some kind of friction there. .

"Ah, ah! Not quite." He tutted, flaring his Semblance again. "Now, what are you, really?"

"A-A kitten in heat!" She managed to choke out, still rubbing her thighs together desperately.

"And whose kitten _are_ you?"

"Y-yours!" She moaned loudly, feeling the NEED only growing. She pushed her hand down, trying to rub out a bit of satisfaction, only to freeze as he tutted again and she felt that strange _heat_ pour into her again. "Kitten, that only makes it worse. Only milk makes it better, Kitten, do you understand?"

"Yesss…" Her hand left her own crotch, grabbing at his pants needily, "P-Please…"

"Oh, alright Kitten. How could I refuse you when you ask so nicely?" She smiled, and when he pulled her away from the wall, she offered no resistance. Yanking her yukata away he threw it to the ground, wrapping her white obi around his hands a few times and smiling, "Now, Kitten, give me your hands behind your back."

She nodded, holding her arms behind her, and he shoved her chest against the cold wall, the rough stone scraping against her pert niipples roughly and eliciting a weak moan as he tied a tight knot around her forearms, binding her arms behind her so her hands could touch her elbows and _nothing else_.

Sing her arms like a handhold, he ran his other hand down to grip her ass greedily, "Damn, kitten, this is a prize to win." He gave it a harsh swat, the skin reddening, and she his eyes, he reached into his pocket and fished out her bow, making a thick knot in the center and wrapping it around her face before she could protest, making an effective enough gag that she couldn't do much but whimper, her head turned to peer at him needily.

He lined his cock up with her dripping entrance, gently rubbing her pussy through her panties, causing her to make throaty moans against her gag with each movement until he tucked the pale white panties out of the way and smirked.

"Here we go, kitten… Oh, I forgot to ask if you were a virgin? Or the pill?" She tried to speak, but all he could hear were muffled grunts, so he gave her ass a harsh swat and elicited a muted scream instead, "Oh well, guess we'll find out~" He said, pushing into her depths roughly nd sighing as she swallowed him. "Not a virgin at least… Damn, that would've been nice."

She gave a mute groan as he started fucking her, the wet sounds of sex echoing out as he hilted himself roughly over and over again, shoving her against the wall with each thrust and scraping her sensitive flesh against the harsh, cold stone as she grunted and groaned while her legs trembled and she watched him over her shoulder with her feline ears flat against her skull.

"Damn, just as tight as a virgin, though… Fuck." he groaned, plunging himself into her depths again and again, feeling her walls clench around him every time like she was trying to _keep_ him in her. He gave her ass another harsh swipe, smiling at the shriek it elicited and slamming into her harder than before along with it, "Gotta come back to you, Kitten… Fucking hell, maybe even try out that ass of yours? If your pussy is like _this_ I wonder how that'll be!"

Releasing his grip on her obi and letting her press harder against the wall, he grabbed her hips and pounded into her harder and harder, occasionally giving her reddening ass a harsh swat and smiling when she screamed around the gag. Feeling him twitch inside her, her eyes widened as his Semblance began to fade away, the girl bucking against him instinctively as she tried to fight back.

Grabbing her hair by the base of the skull he pulled her up, hot breath blowing against her ears as he pounded into her and his other had wrapped around her chest to grab at her swinging breasts, "You fucking me back or fighting back?" At her glare he chuckled and that redoubled when he felt her clench him tighter, "Fighting then and trying not to cum."

She grunted something against the gag and he smiled, biting her ear lobe gently and eliciting an involuntary moan from her, he smiled. "I won't fight it then." Her eyes widened and he smiled, letting her slam back against the cold stone as he plowed into her and groaned loudly. "Gonna cum, just speak up if you don't want me to fill you up~"

When all she could do was moan, grunt, and wriggle against him and the wall he smiled, slamming into her and letting his eyes slide closed until he came, filling her as her eyes scrunched up and she tried to ignore it until she came, moaning long and loudly against the gag and sagging so that he had to hold her up to stop her falling entirely and turned her to lean her against the wall in his arms with him still inside her warmth.

She glared weakly up at him as he pulled her panties down past her trembling ankles and pocketed them, "Don't worry about that babe, you won't mind for much longer." He flashed his semblance at her, her hateful and suddenly fearful eyes melding into the usual pink-ringed version, yet again.

"Welcome back, Kitten." He smirked, pulling out of her as he untied her bow, ungagging her as she panted. Letting her slide to the ground he smiled down at her and held his cock in front of her face, "Now, clean me up so we can go, Kitten."

Her tongue wrapped around his dick, licking it clean of their cum, a feat that took a very short amount of time. "Get your clothes, get dressed, and go back to your bunk, Kitten. Don't spill any of my cum either, or you won't get _anything_ for a while."


	3. Poker Night part 1

Tags: Consensual, Sex Game, Sex Toys,

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Yang's House Rules For Strip Flash Poker:_

...And, following Yang's House Rules, there's a few points.

Folding means that you must strip completely and can't wear clothes tomorrow. So don't fold.

Red Chips mean clothes, Black means Toys.

No river, and nothing else, best hand wins on its own. No Jokers allowed.

In event of a tie for last place, both lose. And they lose big.

Game loser becomes the Bottom Bitch for the fun after the game, and has to do everything she's told.

Toys can be taken in exchange for clothes, but you must keep the toys.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"How in Dust's name did you convince me to do this…" Weiss grumbled, looking at the caardss in her hands with a grimace. "And how do I even do this?"

"It's easy, Weiss. Here - this is a pair, and this is two pairs… That's a flush, this would be a straight." Ruby explained as Yang smirked and Blake looked down at her own cards, watching what Ruby showed Weiss and memorizing them as fast as she could.

"Relax, I printed off a rulebook." Yang smiled as she handed Weiss the paper. "Read up, girls, this is homework unless you wanna be on the bottom~!"

"Why exactly did you look at _me_ when you said that, Yang?" Weiss demanded hotly, the blonde laughing to herself and shrugging with a look at Ruby's waist. Weiss rolled her eyes, "Pervert…"

"Says the one playing a game of strip poker?" Blake asked quietly, the Schnee huffing at her and going silent while she read the pamphlet.

After a few minutes, all four girls were clad in their respective combat outfits, or at least what Beacon called their travelling clothes, all while Yang flicked out cards at them randomly. Of course, they had counted everyone's clothing beforehand, and had all agreed to keep to Ruby's minimum of six clothes, so the game didn't take _too_ terribly long. Suspense and buildup was fun, but not _too much_ of it or it was just… annoying.

Without a word, the game started, everyone taking a moment to look at their cards, chewing their lips and thinking. Blake and Weiss several times check their pamphlets, and then their cards, to make sure of things before proceeding.

Yang waited a little while before speaking. "Alright, everyone, place your bets whatever they are~! Remember, red chips are clothes, black are for the toys, but they're extra points. Don't bet the wrong one~!"

All four of them reached out, grabbing red chips out of the vast stack of checkerboard chips, one red chip for each piece of clothing, about thirty in total, and twenty blacks, one for each toy.

After a few more moments moments, Yang spoke up again. "Alright, let's get this party started right, girls and… Ruby. Everyone, put your bets in and then your cards down." Everyone dropped their cards, getting a smile from Yang as she took her minor loss in stride. "Good practice round. Luckily, I have my socks. Not gonna do anything for ya unless you got that weird foot thing goin' on, Blake."

"I do not, Yang!" She growled, taking her chip back and glaring at her.

Yang tugged off her socks, sticking them in front of her on the table, out of the way, as she looked to RWB. "Who won?"

"Pair of jacks." Blake said helpfully, as everyone slid their chips back into the pot. Yang took a moment to stand up, marking a little bit next to her own name:

Ruby: 6

Weiss: 6

Blake: 6

Yang: 65

Yang passed the cards out again, getting a little bit more relaxed as she saw her own cards. She might not get the highest card, but she might not lose, and she honestly didn't care _much_ either way. "Cards down~" Yang chirped, a bit of her glee escaping from her mouth.

"Gosh dangit!" Ruby swore, putting her boots on the table as everyone slid their chips back into the piles and Ruby marked a spot next to her own name on the whiteboard behind her.

Within a few seconds, Yang was dealing, once again. Everyone looked at their cards, Weiss checking the sheet a few times to get the rules down on what she had and grimacing slightly.

"Alright, read'em and weep." Yang said, laying her cards down with a confident smile and leering at Weiss when she saw the Schnee's own cards.

"So this is why Father said that gambling is a waste of money…" Weiss said to herself as she put her own boots on the table, grimacing slightly. "Or, well, clothes in this instance I suppose. And stop leering, you oaf! Or do _you_ have the foot fetish?"

"Maybe." She shrugged with a chuckle, the Schnee rolling her eyes in response. "Next deal~!" The four of them drew another set, checking their cards anxiously for a few minutes and tossing their chips in according to the rules Yang had plastered on the wall behind her and whatever they _thought_ they had. After a minute they were done, and Yang crowed a, "Cards down~!"

"Dangit, a tie..." Ruby cursed as Yang also signed, the two of them standing and undoing their belts, tossing them on the floor while Blake leered at Yang hungrily when her cape-like item was removed and gave her a clear view of the curve of her rear under both her shorts and panties.

They left _very_ little to the imagination, which Blake enjoyed thoroughly.

By now, it was second nature pushing the chips back into place.

With another draw, Weiss flinched as she saw her cards, an action not unnoticed by Yang or Blake who smiled at her viciously. "Oh shut up…"

"Cards down~!" Blake chirped alongside Yang, Everyone flipping their cards as they saw that Weiss had lost, sighing and giving up her necklace as she marked her name again and grunted aggravatedly.

"I hate this game…" She glared for a moment until she turned to Ruby, "Why are you wearing your cloak? Isn't that… cheating?"

"Not unless she uses it to cover herself up." Yang defended for her, the Rose blushing at the implications. "She just likes her cloak. Travels in it, sleeps in it, goes to class in it… Screws in it…"

"Yang!" She squeaked, grabbing her chips and tossing one in, "Play the game…"

They put their chips back in, drawing cards once again as Weiss sighed in relief and Yang smirked knowingly. "Cards down~"

That smirk was wiped off her face when she saw Ruby's three-of-a-kind and Blake's four-pair. She looked down at Weiss's High card, seeing nothing more than another Ace. A tie.

"Revenge is sweet!" Ruby gloated as Yang sighed and Weiss stared at her cards defeatedly.

"Again!? Umm, can I quit?"

"That's folding, Weiss~" Yang chided, smiling innocently. "And you know what that means~"

"Fine… I guess I'll just take my jacket off then, you blonde pervert." Weiss said, doing exactly that with a few seconds of hesitance before tossing it on the table while Yang leered at her teasingly. "What? They're shoulders, calm down."

"Shoulders and the top of your breasts~!" She sing-songed at the Schnee, the smaller woman blushing lightly and looking away. "And Don't call me a pervert, I saw you ogling my ass a bit ago."

"Shut up and play…" She grumbled weakly, crossing her arms defantly.

Yet again, the cards were dealt. And, yet again, there was a loser, as Weiss let out an uncharacteristic whoop of joy.

"Yay, again," Ruby muttered sourly. "Gonna be in my underwear in front of my sister… Cuz that's not fricking weird or anything."

She stood, fiddling with the clasps in her bodice until the laces came undone and she could wiggle out of it. She cursed as she felt some of the laces catch, trying to wiggle free of it and eventually managing to get free, but not before managing to show her plump rump under her pantyhose and panties. For just a moment, she bent over, showing off a bit of her core, barely a glimpse… but it was obvious there was a spot of dampness in her white panties. Standing and stepping out of the dress, she stumbled slightly, making her modest bust jiggle pleasantly for all to see.

"What?" She demanded shyly, chewing her lip when Weiss' eyes raked over her body. "P-Play."

And once again the cards were dealt and played.

"Honestly, I was expecting this far earlier." Blake admitted as she unrolled her bow, letting her ears twitch free. "My stockings don't count either, since Ruby can do that, and I'm a bit overdressed for the occasion."

"Fair enough." Weiss admitted, as they played another hand and Yang chuckled quietly on her end.

"Twice in a row… somebody wants me to catch up to Ruby." Blake idly mused as she unbuttoned her jacket, smoothing out her halter top and ignoring Yang's own hungry look. Or, well, pretending to at least even if she felt the heat of it. "Shall we continue?"

"Damn right we will!" Yang crowed eagerly, grabbing the cards and shuffling them before setting them in the center of the table. "Okay everyone, draw again~! Unless anyone wants to give up, that is~!"

They drew again when no one volunteered, Yang's eyes lighting up as she saw that Blake had tied with her for loser. Yang cleared her throat, looking at Blake. "So, umm… Honesty time, I don't have a bra on… So."

"Me either." Yang admitted with a shrug, "Kinda didn't think about it yesterday, and that was laundry day, so… Meh. Went without. What do you think we should do girls?"

"Rule Seven." Weiss suggested, gesturing at the board with a smug grin. "Just trade out for a toy and keep your shirt on."

"I'll pick, then." Blake smiled as she stood, walking over to the 'toy chest' and bending over to rummage through it while Yang eyed her plump, round behind and smooth legs the entire time. Catching her staring from between her own legs, Blake smiled wider, "Yang, you care what I pick?"

"Nah. I'm a big girl, I can take it." She boasted, chuckling lowly and huskily.

Blake tugged down the front of her boyshorts and panties without even a slight care to the eager and hungry eyes watching her every move, pushing something into her with a faint moan as she pulled it back into place and bent over again, a bit stiffer and with a pronounced round _something_ showing through her shorts as she picked out a 'special' toy, taking it in hand with a smirk and making sure to hide it from view when she turned around and walked stiffly back while Ruby casually tried to pull her cloak around her waist and swallowed nervously.

"Here you go, princess." Blake smiled as she finally showed off the dildo in her hands: A dog's, and a rather large dildo at that.

"O-okay. Alright." Yang said, her throat dry as she rested the dildo on the base of her chair, gently pushing her underwear and boyshorts to the side as she lined herself up and slowly lowered herself down where she was sitting. She felt the dildo fill her, giving a low moan as the nine-inch dildo hilted her, filling her up. She gasped as she slid the extra inch, feeling the knot fill her as she panted and pushed her bottoms back into place, easing down gently in her seat and biting at her knuckle to maintain control while Blake smirked.

Ruby and Weiss, both blushing, shook themselves back into awareness, Ruby gently smiling as she had an idea. "How about we end this early tonight - If Weiss or I win, we all go to bed and continue 'this' in the morning. And yes, that does mean leaving those in all night."

"A-alright, but if we win, you have to join us." Blake smiled weakly, as the two of them took their seats, moaning shamelessly as the bases pressed against the ground and forced their toys further into them. "N-Now everyone, draw your cards."

The sheer feeling of fullness inside her was arousing enough, Blake's pussy clenching vice tight around it almost constantly every time she shifted. And she couldn't _not_ shift, every bit of her ached to move it. Yang was no better, the bulging pieces turning and rubbing at her insides as though they had a mind of their own, enough to drive the blonde to panting where she sat, her nipples hardening through her shirt from the sheer stimulation from the feeling and seeing Blake flushing.

"Now p-play 'em!" Yang ordered, tossing down a pair of eights and smiling when Blake had two nines. "Hah! Beat that~!"

"Pair of Aces." Ruby smirked as she showed her cards, Weiss showing her own high card as well, the two high fiving cockily and smirking at the larger women. "Guess we win, right?"

"Dammi-eeeghe~!" Yang cursed, that uproar sending a shockwave through her as she moved a bit awkwardly in her seat and making her squeal, the movement pressing the dildo and making it shift inside her.

"Good night~!" Weiss chirped as she and Ruby went to their bunks, the brunette of the two wrapping her cloak around her waist modestly.

The two of them stood up, slowly and hesitantly making their way to their bunk, every movement stiff and laborious.

Neither got much sleep that night.


	4. Timestop Arc

**Tags : Timestop, Noncon, Group, Facial**

The first time Jaune used his Semblance, he'd been confused. Pyrrha's sword hanging above his head, and the woman herself floating in the air for impossibly long. It had taken an hour to unfreeze everything, and Jaune had pretended it hadn't happened.

The second time, Jaune had done it on purpose, standing in the hallway outside the training area and the bathrooms. Swallowing nervously, he'd gone into the girls' side, always so…. Curious about them. There he'd seen Yang, topless and smiling cockily at her sister.

The first pair of breasts he ever _dared_ touch. And they'd been so soft, and warm…

He loved how soft they were in his hands. How… feminine. The way they molded around his fingers, the pert nubs that harden when he pinched at them and pulled, careful not to damage the blonde's body in any way.

Then he'd run out of the room and unpaused, and Yang had been flushed when she left the bathroom, barely sparing him a nod as she passed.

The next pair he dared to touch were Velvet's, as much out of curiosity about Faunus as to see those smallish orbs of glory in the flesh, this time as she sat eating her meal at lunch. Once again, soft and perky, feminine, and warm as always, her blouse pulled open and bra pulled off her pert mounds as he gently kneaded them. The soft flesh flexing and molding around his fingers delightfully.

After he had finished, her nipples hardened and taut and her skin flushed where his touch had been, he made sure to fix her blouse and bra, taking his seat once more and unpausing to watch the show. She's squeaked, breaking the carrot in her hand, and bolted upright before looking around and sitting, flushed and flustered, and Jaune had smiled.

He'd waited a few days, to be safe, before venturing again.

He hadn't actually intended on it being Nora next, they were close as siblings almost and he knew she had a thing for Ren, but it had just worked out that way. T had been a regular morning, the girl bouncing around half dressed in her already skimpy pajamas, and she'd given him a hug, pressing those wonderful mounds against him while Pyrrha and Ren both tried to rein her in.

He just couldn't help freezing everything. There she was, in her gym shorts and t-shirt, her roud behind stretching the former and her breasts jiggling in the latter alluringly… she looked beautiful, but his mouth felt ashen.

He gently reached for the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up to expose her mounds as he, once again, kneaded them, feeling the soft globes against his palms molding around his greedy fingers. That was normal, so far. What made him so much more nervous was what came next… What he wanted to do to her.

He gently reached down, hand hesitating only a second before slipping a hand over her shorts as he tugged them to the side, exposing pink panties with little white hearts on the. Cute, as always. He gently rubbed her panties, the closest he had ever gotten to being intimate with a girl… ever, feeling her body start to react to his stimulation and smiling.

And then he crossed the line as he pulled her panties aside, pushing his fingers inside her gently, feeling the warmth clutch at his fingers as he dragged them back and forward, exploring her shaved core to his heart's content while his other hand reached up to play with her breasts. Pinching, pulling, poking and prodding her until he was satisfied, considering for the briefest moments going further before deciding against it.

Not yet, at least...

He sat back down, watching her snapback and then moan throatily, collapsing to the floor suddenly while they worried over her flushed state. Even if his was fake, he wanted to see her reaction… Flushed, eyes lidded and clutching Ren as he helped her up confusedly. Getting to the bathroom and hiding his own excitement tenting in his loose pants was easy, while Pyrrha and Ren made sure she was okay.

And, once again, he laid low for a little while after that, until one afternoon when he'd actually been looking. For someone specific, in the library. He'd found Blake alone in the back, on a small step stool and reaching for a book, and smirked.

Perfect…

He froze the world again, and she stopped mid step on her way down, so he grabbed her and pulled her off the stool, carrying her bridal style to the nearest table and lying her down, her school uniform barely hiding what was under its skirt far before he actually pulled it down and threw it away, giving him his clear look at her lacy black panties.

How naughty~

Unbuttoning her blouse, he left it on her and spread her arms out to the side in a 'T' shape, and simply broke her bra to get it off, admittedly becoming kind of impatient and excited by what he had planned. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers for the first kiss he'd taken from anyone, and sighed after a second at the unmoving things, moving to her breasts.

Those reacted when he crawled onto the table and leaned down, kissing and sucking on them, biting hard enough to bruise the top of one just above the breast as an experiment and sliding a hand to her core to tease the entrance, all to excite himself. Which didn't take long, of course.

Once she was nice and wet, he set about shifting her into a pose he'd seen online. Standing with her head against the desk lying down and looking up at him, hand behind her back so her hands touched her elbows and legs spread, ass raised enough to let him access her easily, yanking her panties down and tossing the with her skirt in the corner. He gave her pale, round ass a nice slap and smiled at the way it jiggled and reddened.

He fished out his cock, leveling it with her core and wetting it with her juices before he realized, exactly, what he was about to do. He was about to, potentially, take Blake's anal virginity. He repositioned, pushing forward into her ass with a groan, her own moisture serving as his lube. It was tight, almost painfully so, constricting against him.

He grabbed her hips, fingers sinking into her soft, pale flesh as he pulled her against him until their hips met. It took a few minutes to _loosen her up_ until he could speed up, and by then he could feel his climax approaching already, the wet smacking of his hips against hers, those amber orbs staring up at him, the way her entire body shook with each powerful thrust…

He pulled her onto her side, tossing her blouse aside and leaning over her while he slammed into her over and over, watching her breasts shake with every hard thrust into her ass, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Reaching up to grab her breast and pulling her against his hips, he grunted and finally finished, deep in her ass as he could reach and filling her to the brim.

Pulling out and letting her go, he sighed and rested on the table, giving her ass a playful slap.

Ducking around the corner, he unfroze the world, and Blake cried out in pain, surprise and a small amount of pleasure, nearly falling from the stool before catching herself, face flushed, a hand holding her behind and panting. She looked around in a daze, hesitantly pulling her clothes back on as she gave a wary glance around her.

After his little 'Session' with Blake, she seemed a lot more... guarded, occasionally looking around nervously and wearing shorts under her skirt. But he'd enjoyed it far too much to stop now, and had a growing curiosity in his mind...

How did it feel inside a woman, the proper way?

He needed to know, and needed to pick a woman to show him.

And he had his chance a few days later during Survival Training. Today, in the safety of a swimming pool, the class would learn how to swim. Swimsuits were, of course, mandatory.

Blake and Weiss, apparently, hadn't gotten the warning, having to wear the school-issue One-size-fits-all one-pieces, gently hugging all of their curves and, in Blake's case, not entirely being able to contain her assets. On both, however, it was additionally clingy, not entirely able to hide their curves and doing _less_ to hide their flawless skin.

It looked hot on both of them,alarmingly so.

All the other girls were wearing bikinis, save for another freshman faunus who had the bad luck of being the sole girl in a team and was attracting her team's attention with her swimsuit.

Yang's bust, however, was attracting his gaze, the bountiful mounds barely being contained within her bikini and he _stressed_ the word as much as those glorious orbs stressed her outfit. A white thing, lacy around the top of her hips and the sides of her bust. The bust was barely contained, probably barely _legal_ if he was honest, and the seat of her bottoms barely hid the entirety of her asscheeks.

Even just their opening stretching, the girl leaning over to touch her toes, nearly drove him mad. The way her bottoms strained to hide her, the way her breasts hung,alluringly shaking…

"Alright, everyone, let's get started." The Survival Teacher, Miss Aqua spoke up, stretching as all of the class who hadn't already gotten into the pool did so.

The class did a few basic swimming techniques, getting those who couldn't swim up to requirement and ensuring that those that could could do it well, and the water did nothing running in rivulets down Yang's body and sticking her hair to her back and side... Well, aside from drive him mad, of course.

After an hour of this, slowly getting his blood boiling, Miss Aqua, a petite, waif-looking woman with pale blue hair and dark blue eyes who, despite her late-teen appearance, had graduated five years before, finally declared free swim and retired to the side of the pool to read while everyone played and swam in equal measure. Ruby paddled on her back, Weiss bathed in the sun, and Yang took to a cycle of leaping into the water and throwing water at Weiss.

He waited until Yang was a step into a jump,one leg barely touching the side of the pool as she leapt for anther big splash with her arms outstretched, before using his Semblance.

He waded over to where she was, looking up to outright ogle the way her swimsuit clung to her body, taking a few moments to just look at her absolutely beautiful body, water running along her thighs and stomach and hair plastered down her back to her backside. Bountiful breasts mid-bounce as she lept and legs mid-pumping of her muscles for it, the muscles flexing along the limb to her waist with a sinewy definition that lead his eyes straight up her thigh to her rear.

He pulled himself up to the side of the pool, shucking his shorts as he gripped her body, tugging her onto the poolside so he could actually do what he intended to do.

She was, like most others, as he discovered, extremely light. Light enough to take her over to the bleachers, putting her onto her back right next to Miss Aqua, easily within grabbing distance.

He pushed her top up, exposing her breasts as he gently kneaded her tits, rolling her nipple with his thumb and leaning down, sucking on it and nibbling in turn. He gently pushed her bottoms to the side with his other hand, rubbing her gently and gently pinching her clit, feeling her pussy get even damper as he pushed his fingers inside her, pumping his fingers inside her easier than he had Nora. He wrapped her arms around his neck, taking a moment to wrap her legs around his waist in a lover's embrace. A fantasy of the romantic with this.

He positioned himself at her entrance, sighing as he thought about what exactly he was about to do… And then pushed himself inside her regardless, letting out a groan as he hilted himself. Not a virgin, thankfully, but still extremely tight. Different from Blake, warmer and moister, more welcoming….Almost _eager_.

He shifted himself inside her, pulling out slightly as he began to thrust, awkwardly and weakly at first before it grew stronger and dove deeper into her, clinging to him eagerly. "Dammit, Yang… So tight…"

He kept thrusting, pulsing himself inside her as he thrust into her, again and again. He smirked as he had an idea, reaching up to grasp at Miss Aqua's breast, slipping a hand into her bra and groping her tit.

He thrust into her a bit more, letting go of Aqua's breast and picking up Yang, occasionally squeezing her ass and pumping into her as he moved to where he was intending to go with his unwilling partner.

Ruby stared off into space, obviously moving her head to talk to someone before he'd frozen the world, now looking directly up to where Jaune stood, pushing into Yang's cunt as he took a seat just inches away from Ruby's face, reaching over to pull her top down and grip at her nubile breasts hungrily, the shoulder straps torn enough to leave her exposed.

He continued to pulse into Yang, clutching her ass, gently kneading it as he groaned, feeling himself about to cum. He lifted himself up as he twitched inside her, getting ready to cum outside- as his hands slipped, letting Yang fall onto his dick and sending him over the edge. He grunted, feeling cum pulse into her depths, panting as he finished and she seemed to, clamping down on him tightly. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit…" He spoke, picking Yang up off his dick as he started to reposition her, looking to see if there was any cum he could scrape out. He hadn't wanted to cum inside her, he had no idea if she was on a risky day or not! Hopefully, if he left the bottoms undone, the water might wash it out.

When he unfroze her, she tumbled into the water with a surprised squeak and moan, surfacing with curious eyes and a flushed face, a hand touch at her chest tenderly, "What…" Ruby squeaked too, more muted, and flushed. And Yang looked to her curiously.

He tried to act natural.


	5. Comforting Snow White

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Official Supporters:**_

 **Emperor King Perby**

 **Shadie**

 **DigiDemonLord**

 **Xager the Chaos King**

 **Greg Gibson**

 _ **If you want your name on the lists of my stories and videos, head over to P a t. R e . o n and search for the Temple Walkers. Just let us know you're from Fanfiction, alright? There's a thousand of you, so a dollar a piece would really add up and help me a lot! Once I reach five hundred Supporters of any value over a dollar, I will make a concerted effort to put out a chapter of something once every three days at the very slowest.**_

 _ **As of now, I and the channel are struggling financially. So please, if you can, become a Supporter. We'll be uploading art and concepts soonish on a project of my own making too, and you'll get to be a part of it~! And I'll get dinner as a side benefit~!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Setting :**_

 **Post-Volume 5, Qrow's House in Mistral after the final battle.**

 _ **Chapter Warnings :**_

 **Futa!Ruby, Facial, Vaginal, Romantic Sex, Mild Plot**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weiss let the door slam shut behind her as she stalked into the room she and Ruby shared, walking to her bed and plopping onto it with a grimace while she worked at pulling off her shoes. She was wearing a dress like the one that had been ruined days prior, but looked flustered, blushing madly and chewing her lip.

Ruby pushed through the door after a couple seconds, and Weiss spared her a glance before kicking off her last shoe and flopping onto the bed with her back to her, curling up, "Go away, Ruby. I just want to be alone right now, okay?"

"Why?" She asked quietly and nervously, her hands balled up together nervously under her bust and Weiss' shoulders hunching at the question that she knew her partner would ask. Weiss was quiet for a moment and Ruby added, "I… I just want to help, Weiss, and I can't if I don't know what's wrong."

"It's… That stupid magazine of yours, it has a tabloid story in it." Ruby nodded and Weiss sighed, "They… They change the names, you know, but it's… It's always obvious who it's about, because of where it is. L-like some kind of code, you know? They assign names to people a-nd they always them so people figure it out. H-have you read it?"

"Yeah." She admitted cautiously, moving to sit at the foot of Weiss' bed and trying to look at her face. Weiss covered her face with her hands, cheeks and neck flushing at the admission, and Ruby asked, "Why does that matter?"

"D-Don't you remember the character's names and where it happened?" Weiss asked quietly, legs tucking further into her stomach anxiously in almost the fetal position.

"Y-Yeah." Ruby had to use a large amount of willpower trying to ignore the milky thighs the act put on full display from where she sat, crossing her own ankles and forcing herself to ignore it. The way Weiss was lying was almost the same pose as she'd use sitting down, and her skirt did little from this angle to cover her legs from the young woman's silver eyes. "In Atlas, between a guy named Prince Charming and Snow White. The story says that they were together for a while, and that she slept with him. But he had to... leave her, for some reason. The, uh, the story never said why."

"Because he got what he wanted from her." She growled, sighing and sitting up on the bed, scooting back until her back rested against the wall. She rested her chin on her knee and tucked her legs against her chest, her skirt pushed up enough for Ruby to see the gentle curve to her considerable rear. Ruby swallowed, resting her hands in her lap to hide the twitch she felt, and forced herself to look at Weiss' eyes. The Schnee, luckily, wasn't looking at Ruby, instead avoiding eye contact and looking at the bed in front of her, "My name translates to White Snow, you know, in an old Atlesian language."

"W-Wait, you mean-"

"Yeah." Weiss said quietly, Ruby's mouth making an 'O' of understanding. "And they called him 'Prince Charming' on top of everything. Accurate, I suppose." She finally looked at Ruby, smiling sadly, "He… I thought he loved me, and I loved him back. We were… We were together for three months before he even kissed me. A month after that, he… He started asking for more. To-To touch me." She held her hands up to Ruby as though to defend herself, eyes wide, "N-Nowhere intimate, at least not terribly, at first. He… I thought it was because he respected me."

"But he just wanted me for my name…" She growled, hands wrapping around her legs and forehead resting against her knees. She adjusted her seating, leaning to the side on the wall and sliding into the corner, and Ruby chewed her lip when hr skirt slid impossibly _further_ up her hips and showed her a hint of white lace. "He started by just asking to touch my legs, and… And I always wore skirts, so I kind of, you know… I figured I had let him see them, but…"

"Then he wanted more." Ruby offered with a bit of guilt, forcing herself to ignore Weiss' curves and look at her head. Weiss raised her head to look at her, eyes watery and cheeks red, and nodded, and Ruby grimaced, "He convinced you to sleep with him, and left you, didn't he?"

"Y-Yes." Weiss' voice cracked, a single tear slipping out of her eye before she tightened her legs against her chest and hid her face from view behind her knees. "H-He sold the story to a tabloid writer, a-and I became a laughing stock for _two years._ It's part of why Father allowed me to go to Beacon… Sexual promiscuity is more tolerated in other nations than it is in Atlas."

"I'm so sorry, Weiss." Ruby offered, standing and walking to Weiss' spot quickly, any excitement she'd guiltily built up lost at Weiss' story. She sat next to her, putting an arm around her, and the Schnee let herself be pulled into a one-sided hug for a moment. "It's… Okay, you know, if you want to cry. I won't judge you."

Weiss looked at her as though surprised, then turned, tucking her face into the crook of Ruby's neck and pressing against her side, letting herself cry openly for probably the first time, pulling Ruby against her and wrapping her arms around the younger woman, her knees against Ruby's stomach where she'd turned. Ruby lat her, a hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head, smiling and humming comfortingly like Yang had always done when people bullied her or hurt her, or when her mother had passed away.

Eventually, Weiss calmed down, and Ruby fished in the nightstand between their beds for her tissues, pulling a few out and handing them to Weiss. The Schnee laid her legs across Ruby's lap comfortably - at least for _her_ \- and leaned against the other wall in the corner, wiping her surprisingly clean face. Ruby let her collect herself, willing the twitch in her skirt to stop and doing everything she could to ignore the other woman's warmth as her heart hammered in her chest.

"I… It was supposed to be a good night, you know?" She eventually said, Ruby's eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Weiss smiled stiffly, wiping away her mascara lines where she'd cried, "That night. With _him_. We went out early, ate at a fine restaurant, then we went to a movie, and walked in the park… He paid for _everything_ , too. His way of showing he didn't care about my money, he said…" she took a breath, hands holding the tissues falling into her lap, "He paid for the movie, the dinner, the rides between… And the hotel." Ruby and Weiss both took a breath, knowing where this was going, and Weiss continued quietly, "I… He told me it would hurt, for a minute, but that he'd make sure I liked it, but… He _didn't._ He… He took my chastity, and as soon as he was done, he… He left me. Just… Left me, in the bed, didn't even pretend. He just got dressed, and-and ignored my questions, and then left me lying there, naked and-and sore and ashamed…"

Ruby reached out and took Weiss' hand, ignoring the messy tissues, and smiled at her, "Hey, it's okay, Weiss. It's not your fault." Weiss looked at her, eyes searching Ruby's own for an explanation, and Ruby continued, "He tricked you, Weiss. You were happy, and loved him, and he used that to trick you. Not everyone is kind, I… I learned that when Beacon fell. But…" She squeezed Weiss' hand, and the Schnee smiled lightly a Ruby's bright smile, "Your team loves you, Weiss! We'll all help you get past it. Whatever it takes."

"Thank you, Ruby…" Weiss whispered, smiling lightly at her and blinking shyly, "I… I haven't told _anyone_ about this… My father and family know, and _his_ family knows too, of course, but… No one else _really_ knows about it, and… I-I don't even know if I'll ever get over it."

"We'll help, Weiss." Ruby assured her, smiling that bright smile of hers, and Weiss returned it shyly. "Whatever you need, you just ask me, and I'll do it. Promise."

"Promise?" She asked again, Ruby odding, and Weiss chewed her lip, "I-I've never told anyone about this because, you know, I… I've never been able to be close to anyone. Physically, I mean. Not even like we are, right now." Weiss adjusted her legs, pressing them close to Ruby's stomach, "I was… always scared people would take advantage of me. My… Desperation to be loved."

"We'd never do that to you." Ruby assured quietly, Weiss smiling and nodding.

"I-I know, but… You said you'd help, and I-I want you to…" She removed her legs, Ruby immediately missing the comfortable warmth but glad not to have to worry about her own pent up frustrations surprising Weiss, and laid on the bed again with her back to Ruby, "I… I just, can you hold me? He used to, and I-I liked it, and I'm ashamed but… I miss it."

Ruby chewed her lip nervously and sat still until Weiss looked over her shoulder, eyes bright with worry, and she nodded, "O-Of course, Weiss." She finally said, laying down behind her and wrapping her arms around Weiss, careful to keep an inch of safety between them, hands wrapped safely around the smaller woman's hips.

Weiss fixed that quickly though, sliding closer and wiggling to get as close to Ruby's warmth as she could. Weiss either didn't notice or didn't mind, Ruby wasn't sure which and couldn't bring herself to care, that the action slid her skirt up far enough that the very bottom curve of her rear pressed against Ruby's crotch with nothing but the thin lace underwear between them. Ruby chewed her lip, fighting to keep the blood from rushing south as it was currently fighting to do, and Weiss laid a hand on her own on her hips, turning to smile with her eyes closed at Ruby before letting her head roll back.

It was too much for Ruby, from Weiss' hot behind pressing against her member to the gentle curve of her neck and the way that, if Ruby peeked over her shoulder, she could see down and into Weiss' top and bra, a clear view of her breasts there. No matter where she looked, something was exciting her, and if she closed her eyes then she felt her warmth all the more, building until…

"Um, Ruby?" Weiss squeaked, stiffening in her arms on the bed. Ruby stiffened in turn, pulling her hips away from Weiss on instinct. "W-What is poking me right now?"

"N-Nothing! J-Just ignore it, I-" Weiss slid the hand she'd lain atop Ruby's back searchingly, and Ruby squeaked and grabbed it, "D-Don't… Weiss, please, just… Just ignore it, okay? I-It's nothing."

She rolled over, gently tugging her hand away, and looked at Ruby in confusion, "Ruby, what's wrong?" Ruby shrank in on herself, turning her head away, and Weiss laid a hand on her cheek to force her to look at her, close enough their noses almost touched. "Ruby, tell me."

"I-It's a secret… My dad always said, I can't tell anyone…" She said, voice quite and ashamed, and Weiss raised an eyebrow at her.

"I trusted you with mine, Ruby, so trust me." Ruby's hand trembled, holding Weiss' arm by the forearm, and Weiss added, as a suspicious understanding started to dawn on her, "I… I think I know what's wrong, Ruby. I won't judge you, so tell me, okay?"

"P-Promise?" She asked weakly, silver eyes looking down into blue desperately. Weiss nodded, and Ruby swallowed nervously and released her arm, trembling as Weiss reached down between them and pressed a hand to Ruby's crotch curiously.

"Oh…" She said quietly, feeling the five inches against her palm and seeing Ruby stiffen when she touched it. She looked down at Ruby's skirt, than back to Ruby's flushing, ashamed face, and smiled, still holding Ruby in her hand as she spoke quietly. "So… This is why you always changed in the bathroom, and why you always went to bed as soon as you changed into your pajamas… Right?"

"Y-Yeah… My family, or, well, my mother is from Vacuo, and, well… It's rare, but…"

"Around five percent of women from Vacuo are born with male and female reproductive organs, at least the presented ones." Weiss said quietly, like she was rattling off things from a book, Ruby chewing her lip and nodding as she did. "It's… rare, I admit, and I wish you'd told me before I pressed against you."

"I-Im sorry, I promise, Weiss, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you, I…"

"I meant that I wouldn't have made _you_ uncomfortable, Dolt." She scolded with a small smile, nervously squeezing the member and drawing a whine from Ruby before she realized what she'd done and released it, pulling her hand to her chest. "I-I wouldn't have asked you to lay down with me if I had known it would… You know, _excite_ you."

"I-It's fine, Weiss, promise. I-I'll just go take a shower, and i-it'll be fine." She started to pull away and Weiss grabbed her arm like Ruby had done earlier, shaking her head and avoiding Ruby's eyes when she looked down at her, "W-Weiss?"

"Y-You said you'd… Help me, right?" She asked quietly, Ruby's brows furrowing in confusion. Swallowing nervously, Weiss explained, "You said you'd help me get over what _he_ did… You promised. Anything you could do, right?" Ruby nodded, still confused but a spark of an idea in her head, "Then… Do you want to… To take care of it? With me?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, throat suddenly dry.

Weiss took a breath, chewing her lip for a moment, "I… _He_ ruined my first time, b-but… I trust you. So… I want to… Can we, I mean, can we have… Have s-sex?" Ruby blinked in surprise and Weiss flushed, "U-Unless you don't want me, after what happened. I-I wouldn't be o-offended or anything-"

"Of course I want you…" Ruby whispered, Weiss flushing bright red along with Ruby when she realized what she'd sai, "I-I mean, you're the reason I'm, you know…" She nodded at her crotch, "H-Hard…"

"I-I've never, you know… Done it, though." Ruby murmured, swallowing anxiously, "S-So I don't know how to, you know… Get you excited, too. B-But, if you want to, then I do too! I just… I don't know what to do. N-Not with an actual… You know, woman. In real life."

"Well… What do you normally do to… Take care of it?" Weiss asked curiously, hesitating only a second before reaching down and wrapping her fingers around Ruby's member through her skirt, the girl sighing as her eyes slid closed at just that. "Y-You said you take showers?"

"Y-Yeah, and I… I watch, you know… Videos, online, of people… Doing stuff, to you know…" She gestured down at Weiss hand with a nod, "To t-take care of it. It t-takes a while, stroking it, but-" she squeaked and her hand shot to Weiss' should for something to hold onto when Weiss started doing that, gently stroking the member with her hand through her skirt, "D-Dust, that feels good… Weiss, if you k-kep doing that I'll l-lose control…"

"Do it." She whispered, speeding up her stroking excitedly, "Let go, Ruby. I want this, okay? I-I trust you, and I want to… To be able to be intimate again." Ruby looked her in the eyes, her silver eyes lidded, and Weiss added, "I want to be intimate with _you_ , Ruby…"

That was the tipping point, Ruby pushing Weiss onto her back and pressing her body against the smaller Schnee's. Weiss was forced to release Ruby's member when she did that, wrapping her arms around Ruby's strong shoulders and hooking her legs behind her hips naturally, like she'd done with _him_. That thought took away from the moment for a moment, before Ruby ground her member against Weiss' core.

Even through the two skirts, it was enough that Weiss moaned loudly into the kiss, and Ruby took the chance to slide her tongue into Weiss' mouth. The Schnee tried to play with her tongue in turn, but Ruby was having none of it, dominating Weiss' tongue and then exploring her mouth with impunity. Her right hand slid down Weiss side, Ruby leaning on the other heavily, grabbing the top of Weiss' blouse and pulling it down. The Schnee moaned again, the sound muted by the wet kiss, when Ruby's hand gripped her breast and she ran a thumb over the small, pink nipple. When it stiffened, she slid the hand to the breast, pinching that one between her thumb and forefinger and pulling back to look down at Weiss and catch her breath.

Ruby got off the bed, moving to the door, and Weiss started to speak worriedly, "Ruby, don't leave, I-"

"I'm not." She said quickly, turning and waving her hands quickly to calm Weiss down before she grabbed the door and clicked the lock shut. After a moment's thought, she slid her stockings down her leg, Weiss watching her butt wiggled in the air, and pulled a sock off with her stockings. Opening it, she laid it over the handle, and closed and locked it again, turning back with a wide smile, "I-If we're, you know… Doing _it_ then I don't, you know, want anyone interrupting."

Blushing at her mistake, Weiss sat on the edge of the bed, watching Ruby pull at the laces of her blouse. Ruby undid the corset first, tossing it to her bed and working at the buttons of her shirt, and Weiss watched excitedly.

Ruby caught her watching, and Weiss nearly looked away before Ruby spoke, "Don't…" She closed the distance between them, dressed only in a half-buttoned shirt and her skirt, pushing Weiss back far enough to res her knees before resting on the bed. Weiss laid her hands on Ruby's hips, eyes watching Ruby's breasts loom so tantalizingly close, and looking up at Ruby when she spoke.

"Don't… Be ashamed, of looking at me, you know? Not when we're about to…" She took a breath and blinked, forcing out the word, "F-Fuck. It… I _want_ you to look. T-To want me, I want it… Otherwise, you know, what's the point? So," she nodded at her blouse and rested her hands on Weiss' shoulders, "I-I want you to undress me."

Weiss nodded, throat too dry to speak, and reached up to start undoing the buttons. Ruby watched her, until the shirt came unbuttoned and she let her arms hang down so Weiss could slide the shirt down her arms. Weiss looked at her for permission and, When Ruby nodded, leaned in and kissed the flesh between her large D cups, hands sliding up her back to start working on the bra.

After a moment, it too was on the floor, and Weiss moved from in between her breasts to her nipple, suckling on it gently and drawing a moan from Ruby who moved a hand to the back of her head. Weiss bit down on it gently, and Ruby's returning groan of pleasure sent a wave of heat through the Schnee.

Weiss pouted when Ruby pulled away, tugging Weiss to her feet as she went, "Now, I'm going to get rid of my skirt and my underwear, you get undressed too, okay?" Weiss nodded numbly, watching Ruby's breasts bounce when she stepped away and started working at her skirt.

Weiss watched Ruby undress, taking in every inch of the reaper's body with her eyes. Her breasts were D's at least, perky and round, and they shook with every jerk of her body along with her behind once it was bare. Her butt was equally perky and toned, if smaller than Weiss' own - a fact Weiss took some comfort in with her smaller bust - and lean, muscled legs led from narrow hips down. But Weiss' eyes were riveted to one thing when it was freed, Ruby's member springing free as soon as she's pulled the boxers off. Five inches, as she'd felt, and at least one and a half thick, lacking any testicles or hair. Something Weiss had noticed, and something that was comen enough for Futas in general. The head was a perfectly symmetrical mushroom shape, and the shaft was smooth, lacking the ugly veins _his_ had had. She felt her core heat up when Ruby turned, and an idea sprang into Weiss' head as the silver-eyes woman looked to her.

When Ruby turned around, naked as the day she was born with her member in her hand and a nervous smile on her face, Weiss was left in her panties watching her and waiting. As soon as she saw Ruby looking, she turned her ass towards her and bent at the hips, sliding her panties down her legs alluringly while Ruby watched.

Her ass was as perfect as her breasts to Ruby, firm mounds of beautiful pale skin attached to wide hips and long, smooth legs and a flat, toned stomach. Her nipples were a bright pink and still stiff, from the cool air on them and Ruby's earlier stimulation. Her dick ached at the sight between Weiss' legs, pale skin alone, Weiss' core cleanly shaven as could be expected of someone as prim as her.

Weiss opened her mouth to say something when Ruby's mouth fell open at the sight, but she never got the chance. Her blue eyes widened when those silver orbs were suddenly right on front of her face, Ruby carrying her to the bed in a flurry of petals and a rush as the reaper's Semblance kicked in.

Once again, Ruby loomed over her, their foreheads touching. Weiss held her legs against Ruby's hips, feeling the length of her cock laying across her entrance, and Ruby spoke, "Weiss… I need to know, okay? I… Is this a one time thing, or-or do you want… You know, more?"

Weiss smiled warmly, laying her hands on Ruby's hips, and relaxing on the bed. Ruby's breasts barely touched hers, and the two girls were both trembling in fear and excitement. "I want everything you'll give me, Ruby. Now and forever."

Ruby smiled, pressing their chests together and kissing her again. This time, the kiss was sweet and almost chaste, their lips pressing together lovingly. When Weiss felt Ruby's hand slide down her stomach and the larger woman pulled her hips away, Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders again. Ruby pulled away from the kiss, looking Weiss straight in the eyes and pressing her head against the Schnee's entrance, asking for the last time if this was okay.

Weiss nodded and braced herself for the same pain as before, and Ruby pressed into her eagerly but gently.

Weiss groaned loudly as Ruby filled her, gently pushing into the smaller woman until their hips met again and Ruby groaned, "Dust, you're amazing… I-I didn't know this would feel so good, I…"

"Fuck me…" Weiss whispered, Ruby blinking in confusion.

"W-Weiss?" She asked, looking down on the small woman worriedly.

"Ruby, please, I… I need you to fuck me, please." She ground her hips against Ruby's, eyes rolling and biting her lip to stifle a moan, "Just… Just do it, please."

Ruby nodded, pulling out and slamming into her in one quick motion, and Weiss moaned long and loud at the action, and Ruby understood what she wanted. Leaning down, she pressed her face into the crook of Weiss neck and pressed her body against her, and Weiss hooked her ankles on Ruby's waist.

She pulled out and slammed in again, Weiss contracting around her and digging her nails into her back. Ruby closed her eyes, pulling out and slamming in as hard and fast as she could, Weiss groaning and pressing herself against Ruby as hard as she could while Ruby _drilled_ her into the bed. The only sounds Ruby heard were Weiss moaning in her ear, the wet slamming of their hips slamming home, and the thud as the bed they were on smacked against the wall.

Pulling away and sitting up, she watched Weiss' breasts bounce with each slam, and Weiss reached up to grab hers eagerly. Pulling out and ignoring Weiss' needy whine, she grabbed her hips and rolled her over, pulling her hips up until Weiss understood and got on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder.

Weiss' eyes slid closed and she groaned as Ruby entered her again, her fingers sinking into the pale woman's hips as she slammed into her from behind. After a second, Weiss's ars gave in, her face pressing into the pillow under her while Ruby _slammed_ into her from behind. Her beautiful ass trembled with each thrust, and Ruby was so lost in her slamming home and watching that round ass redden as she did, she almost missed Weiss mumble something.

"W-What?" She asked, stopping for a moment and breathing heavily, leaning and pressing her chest to Weiss' back, "I didn't hear you, Weiss, I'm sorry."

"I said, spank me, Ruby." She finally said, turning her head to look up at her partner again. Her hair matted to her forehead, eyes glazed over with lust and lidded, she repeated, "Slap my ass, Ruby." Nervously, she leaned back, slamming her open palm against Weiss rear hard enough that it stung Ruby's hands, and she groaned when Weiss clenched around her and she moaned, "Gods, yes… Please, keep doing that."

Ruby nodded, slamming into her partner again, one hand resting on Weiss hip to _pull_ her against Ruby's hips as hard as she could, slapping Weiss' ass as hard as she could, "Gods, Ruby!" She heard Weiss cry, the woman shaking for a moment when Ruby slammed into her after a minute.

She watched the tremors leave Weiss and the small woman relax, "Weiss? You okay?"

"I-I just… Gods, it felt like my brain exploded…" She came, Ruby realized with a smile, leaning back. Weiss looked over her shoulder at her, "I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I can keep going."

Nodding, Ruby pulled out and let Weiss fall to the side. Ruby laid down in front of her, chest heaving along with Weiss', and gave her a sheepish look, "A-Are you sure? I-I was almost there, and…" Weiss smiled apologetically and Ruby sighed, starting to get up, "I-I'll take care of it, don't worry."

She started to step away and Weiss grabbed her hand, the Rose looking back at her, "In those… Videos, what do they, you know… _Do_ to finish up?"

"U-Um, the woman usually, you know…." Ruby shrugged, "Sucks it, and then either she swallows it or he c-cums on her face, but that's so dirty we don't have to-"

"I want to." Weiss said, standing on wobbly legs for a second and looking up at Ruby with a nervous smile and a cute half-pout, head tilted down and eyes blinking shyly at her. "U-Unless you don't' want me to…?"

"N-No! I, um, I just… I've never done any of this, and-" Weiss leaned in and up, fingers brushing along her ribs, and kissed her sweetly to silence her. Then she leaned down slightly, pressing a kiss to Ruby's jaw, and then to her neck. She sucked on Ruby's collar gently and slid a hand down to Ruby's member to gently stroke it, and the woman moaned loudly.

Weiss trailed the gentle kisses and bites down her chest and stomach, slowly turning with Ruby's member in her hand and then pushing her to sit on the bed. Ruby leaned back when Weiss pushed at her stomach, kissing at her stomach with Ruby's member pressing against her chin. She prodded Ruby's legs apart with her hand, kneeling between her legs and looking Ruby in the eyes as she lifted her dick with her hand and kissed the top.

Ruby moaned, one hand moving to Weiss' crown gently and the other cupping her own breast, chewing her lip and watching Weiss. The Schnee didn't know what to do, exactly, so she experimented with running her tongue around the head, circling it slowly where it met the shaft. She was reward by Ruby's throaty moan, and her hand gently urging her down. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she sat up high and looked down at Ruby's lap, closing her eyes and forcing herself _down_.

Ruby groaned, Weiss forcing herself to take the entirety at once and thanking her singing lessons for helping her hold her breath, and she couldn't help but smile when she reached the base and Ruby hand in her hair clenched at the sensation. She slowly pulled off the dick, letting it out with a pop, and Ruby groaned out her name.

She only slid halfway down this time, but faster, licking her tongue along the underside of it as she went and Ruby couldn't help the moan that echoed around the room loudly. "W-Weiss, I'm sorry, but you're being too s-slow." Weiss popped off her head, and Ruby squeaked, "I-I'm sorry! I just… You'll be down there for a while like this…"

"Then," Weiss started, reaching up to Ruby's hand on her own breast and pulling it down to her head, smiling as sexily as she could manage. "Make me go faster, Ruby. I'll let you know if it's too much."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, Weiss simply nodding and wrapping her arms around Ruby's soft thighs, gripping just inside. Ruby swallowed nervously, and Weiss angled her head down again so Ruby could force her down.

And force her she did, making Weiss take her to the base all in one, Weiss gagging slightly on it until Ruby pulled her up and then forced her down again, almost as fast as when she'd been behind Weiss and drilling her. Ruby's eyes slid closed as she pulled her partner's head up and down, and Weiss closed her eyes and forced herself to let it go, her lips dragging along the shaft and cheeks puffing as Ruby practically fucked her mouth. She slid her hand to her own pussy, teasing her clit as she throated Ruby over and over.

Ruby had earned this and more, and Weiss would deliver. Even when her eyes started to water and her jaw ached, saliva trailing down Ruby's shaft and across her wet slit beneath it, until Ruby gasped, "I'm gonna finish, Weiss… Where?"

Weiss popped off Ruby's shaft, taking a ragged breath, "Wherever you want, Ruby." And then she was dragged back down and Ruby groaned quietly, moving a hand to the back of Weiss head and slamming her down almost hard enough to hurt, her fingers working hard to match the pace.

After another minute, Ruby let her go and stood, Weiss moving with her until Ruby picked her up and laid her on the bed, climbing over her and straddling her chest with her cock between Weiss' breasts, "S-Stroke it." Weiss grabbed it in both hands, stroking as fast as she could and chewing her lip as a strange thrill began to run through her, Ruby bracing on her arms with her hands by the Schnee's head.

With a grunt, Ruby's hips shot forward and Weiss closed her eyes, feeling the thick, ropy cum slap into her face as Ruby finally came. The force was enough that Weiss actually _felt_ it hitting her, like hard drops of rain in a heavy storm, and Ruby groaned as she plastered Weiss' face and breasts with the creamy substance.

The girls sat like that for a while, Weiss holding Ruby's half-hard cock in her hands while Ruby loomed over her and Ruby's cum settled on her skin until Ruby realized the mess she'd made and hopped off, "OhmygodWeissI'msorryyou'refilthy!"Weiss giggled, her mouth closed and coated in cum, and gestured at the drawer. Ruby understood quickly, fishing out a fistful of the tissues and getting to work on cleaning Weiss up.

Weiss let her, watching her with bright blue eyes until Ruby wipes off her mouth and she could speak, "Ruby, I'm fine…" She took some more tissues and helped finished cleaning herself up before grabbing Ruby by the back of her neck and pulling her in for a hot kiss. Ruby could taste some of herself on Weiss' lip, but didn't mind. She was too busy with Weiss' tongue to care. When they broke, Weiss continued, "I loved this. All of it, Ruby."

"Y-You did?" She asked nervously as Weiss hopped up and pulled the blankets back, sliding into the bed. Weiss nodded, pulling her under the covers with her and resting her head on Ruby's larger and more cushioned chest.

"I did, Ruby." She whispered, sighing contentedly and taking a deep breath before grimacing, "Ugh, but this room smells like sweat, sex and cum. We'll have to clean in the morning, you know. Don't think that just because you're my girlfriend you can get away with not cleaning up."

"G-Girlfriend?" Ruby squeaked, Weiss' sparkling eyes and small smile answering her. Smiling, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her close, "Girlfriend. Yeah, I-I like that idea."

After a moment of comfortable quiet, Weiss giggled, "I can't believe we just had sex until it got dark." Ruby giggled headily with her until they fell asleep, pressed together beneath the blankets.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done~! Been a good, solid while, but hope this is decent enough to satisfy you perverts. If you have any ideas, please lemme know. I might use them.**


End file.
